Love or Lust?
by Blackpippa
Summary: This is a sultry sweet and steamy romance involving Hephaistion and Alexander.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Blackpippa

Notes: Alright I adore Jared Leto (yup kiddies who doesn't) and Hepaistion is a wonderful character. Although Colin Farrell Looks god awful as a blonde, Alexander, was an awesome movie, Even the 3 hr Alexander revisited version. Now I am well aware that some names were changed, as were relashionships in the movie, but since the movie gives the eye a view, I will go by that.

No I do note own the story or the characters, they belong to history.

And Yeah It's rated M, if ya don't like it, why are you in this section? Yeah Alexander and Hephaistion will get it on

And yes I skip around on POV's Hephaistions, Alexander's, Ptolemy's, maybe even Cassander's (screw Cassander but yummy Jonathan Rhys-Meyers)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1**

Hephaistions POV.

_I looked cautiously at his back, as we stalked through the inner halls of the palace. That back was rigid, his shoulders drawn back, the muscles tense. I knew that is I could see his face, I would see his mouth brought down in the form line of a frown, and his expressive features drawn in rage and pain. Hell I felt that rage. The thought of that idiot calling our prince a bastard was uncalled for, Ptolemy may have held Alexander back, but I damn well hoped that the punch I laid on him hurt like hell._

_Drawn back from my thinking, I was surprised to see Black Cleitus come up; gripping Alexander's shoulder he shook the prince gently._

_"**Alexander, it is nothing but drink and dancing speaking, your father did not mean what he said, wait for the marrow, and all will be well. He will realize what a fine son he has."**_

_Alexander hesitated for a moment, then raising his eyes he leveled a gaze at the man before him, his fathers trusted aid, and the favorite._

_"**I hardly see how it matters anymore friend."** He spat** "As I said when my mother remarries I will gladly invite him to her wedding"**_

_Shaking of Cleitus's restraining hands, he took off again in the steady gate. Cleitus looked helplessly at Ptolemy, and the rest of Alexander's companions. Philotas gave him an understanding smile as they all moved back into the customary protective circle around the prince._

_A worried glance passed between himself and Ptolemy, Philotas kept his eyes on Alexander, and gods know why Cassander was there. But all shared the same thought, what was it, that Alexander was going to do? None wanted to speak or hear the wrath on the prince, but none could help but be worried._

_They all had an idea that Alexander would retire to his rooms for the night, and take it up again with his father when all was calm again. But they truly did not expect to end up in front of the Queen's chambers. Alexander normally avoided the woman, that he'd show up now of all times…_

_Turning to his companions his look was hard, **"This is something I need to discuss with my mother, you all can do as you will"**_

_As he disappeared deep within her chambers Hephaistion Yet again passed an uneasy glance between the companions. And he prayed that his beloved Alexander would make it through this._

_………………………………………………………………………………………………_

_Alexander's POV_

_Coming from his mother's rooms, Alexander pushed a locke of blonde hair out of his eyes. It was emotionally demanding to be with the woman, all she did was harp on his fathers failings. Stopping several feet from her door, Alexander leaned against the thick stonewall calming his breath._

_Recovering his footing, he snapped his eyes open, and took in a shuddering gasp of air, with the recent turn of events he had to get out of here, had to leave this damned, cursed place. But first…… He had to find Hepaistion._

_It did not take him long to locate the youth, and when Hephaistion's stunning, sea green eyes batted up to be his own golden gaze, he could only suck in a breath. And his mother wondered why it was he prefered Hephaistion to the girls. When his beloved rose to meet him, he knew he was lost, letting the pain of the day show through on his features, he sank, with a heavy thud into one of the cushions that lined the room._

_"**I have to go Hephaistion, I cannot stay, not while this goes on, I will not stand for my mother being called a whore, or myself disowned"**_

_His gaze rose and caught the others easily. Opening his mouth to speak again, he was silenced by Hephaistion's forefinger resting on his lower lip_

_"**Alexander, wherever you go I will follow"**_

_Relief coursed through Alexander's body, standing he caught the others mouth in a soul searing kiss, before he growled in the others ear_

_"**Damn good, I don't think I could stand being separated from you."**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yeah yeah yeah, I'll give ya some in bed action in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Excuse my absence; as per usual that's life

--yes when exiled by his father, Alexander, his mother and several friends did take refuge in his uncle's kingdom although I have adapted things for the purpose of my story--

……………………………………………………………………………

They rode out the next morning, his mother, his close companions and himself, the rode hard day and night until reaching their destination, His uncle, and namesake's kingdom.

Upon their arrival, his uncle had spent the better part of an hour storming about the great hall, and bellowing at the top of his lungs about the injustice his sister and nephew had received at the hands of Philip. While his mother had fed the fire of his words, Alexander stayed silent, preferring to brood on his own.

There words would have gone on forever if he hadn't left, getting up in the middle of his mothers sentence Alexander left the room without saying a word. His heart was heavy enough without their adding to it.

He wandered through the empty hallways, acquainting himself with the workings of his Uncles home. The servants bustled around him, but avoided saying anything to the prince. He was inspecting one of the smaller library type rooms when a throat was cleared behind him. Turning he found what seemed to be a worried Ptolemy, giving a nod to his friend in invitation to speak he waited.

"It is interesting, this uncles kingdom, so very different from our own. Different atmosphere wouldn't you agree Alexander?" Ptolemy gave a bit of a smirk before continuing. "The company you seek retired not too long ago, but somehow, I am highly doubtful he would mind being bothered by you" Catching the sharp look that Alexander tossed his way, Ptolemy bowed out of the room, with an all too knowing smile.

Alexander let out the breath he'd been holding in, before he let his thoughts drift back to his friend's words. Ptolemy had always known him better, understood him. He laughed a little to himself thinking on it now.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he took his friends advice, coming to Hephaistion's door, Alexander took a deep breath before entering. Closing the door softly Alexander entered on soft feet, the dim light from the moon filtered through the filmy covering of the open window. The bed was a good size, not too small. And its occupant was sprawled unceremoniously across it. Alexander could not stop the grin that spread across his face at the sight before him, just as he could not stop his feet from carrying him towards the slumbering man.

Standing over the man he had come to care so much for, Alexander slowly lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed next to the sleeping Hephaistion. Grinning to himself, he bent his head and proceeded to place open mouth kisses along Hephaistion's bare back.

Laughing under his breath when the soft sound of a groan reached his ears, he bit down into the soft flesh, relishing the mewling noises coming from the man beneath him. Running his tongue over the ridges that his teeth has made Alexander climbed fully onto the bed, Tugging the sheet away from his lovers form, he grinned at the sight of Hephaistion's naked body. Sitting up he allowed Hephaistion to roll onto his back, hungrily running his eyes down the man's naked front, Alexander quirked a half grin at the sight of Hephaistion's swollen cock, slick with pre-cum. Lowering his head Alexander blew a hot breath over the member, and spoke in a husky voice.

"Now I hope it was dreams of me that made you like this."

Alexander's eyes gleamed with mischief, dipping his head he ran his tongue up the length of the shaft.

"Tell me Hephaistion………was it me who created this, in those dreams of yours? Tell me."

Taking the strangled grown that his lover let out to be confirmation, Alexander ran his teeth up the sensitive shaft, just to hear his beloveds moan. Raising his head, Alexander gruffly let out,

"Look at me Hepahistion"

And when those green orbs met his own, he let a low growl emanate from his throat.

"And did I do this, in that dream of yours?"

Taking his Patroclus into his mouth to the hilt, he swallowed roughly around the thick shaft. Spurred on by the withering moans of the one bellow him, Alexander palmed the sensitive skin of Hepahistion's balls.

Removing his mouth, Alexander grinned

"How about this?"

Raising himself up, Alexander straddled the other man, raising his tunic; he brought out his own swollen cock. Placing his hands on either side of Hepahistion's head, he buried his fingers deep in the chocolaty brown locks. Rocking his hips back and forth slightly he began to create the much needed friction between them. Laughing at Hephaistion's desperate moans, Alexander responded

"Tell me , do I live up to your dream? Tell me and I'll give you all you need and more."


End file.
